


Love Where it Wasn't Supposed to Be

by LokiTheWolf19



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ben Hargreeves is Dead, Emotional Hurt, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt No Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheWolf19/pseuds/LokiTheWolf19
Summary: Klaus is aloneTitle from song 'I Found' by Amber Run





	Love Where it Wasn't Supposed to Be

Klaus crunched across the piles of dry, dead leaves that littered the ground outside the academy. His breath billowed out in front of him, a cloud of smoky grey in the crisp early winter air. At a brisk pace, it was five minutes before he reached the small creek at the back end of the grounds, winding around the foot of a barren oak tree. It was silent, asides from the faint bubble of the water running over the gravel riverbed.

 

It's a secluded place, not quite visible from the house. He had stumbled upon on accident, one day as he skittered after a football that had been kicked astray. He'd clawed his way through towering weeds, quietly cursing Diego's name when he'd burst into the clearing and suddenly it was quiet. All the cold and all the tears and all the voices were gone. It was only him.

 

He never told anyone about it. On those hot summer nights where your clothes stuck to your back with sweat and no matter how much you toss and turn, you just can't sleep, when the drugs and the drink wouldn't work, when it all became too much, Klaus would jump from his window and pick his way through the weeds, barefoot in the pitch black, praying he could remember the way. He'd scramble into the gnarled branches of the towering oak tree and tuck his knees up to his chest, relishing in the cool breeze and serenity.

 

He went there when Ben died. He'd sprinted to the river banks, blinded by hot tears that stung his eyes and poured down his cheeks. He'd barely made it before he collapsed to his knees, heart thumping, body wracked with sobs. He'd stared into the expanse of space and screamed to the sky. Why had his brother been taken from him? The universe was cruel and cold. It did not answer him. He'd drunk until he passed out that night and awoke, cold and damp on the stony ground with a pounding head. He had staggered back to the house. Diego had slapped him and yelled at him for being so stupid, but helped him change his clothes and held him until he'd cried himself to sleep.

 

And now he was back. He didn't climb the tree. He didn't dip his feet in the freezing river. He just stood, staring at his heavy boots. He didn't look up. He already knew what he'd see. A bare patch of dirt and a small rock, smoothed by the river. He knew what he'd find if he dug it up. A little tin box, rusty and dented, holding Dave's fabric patch and a photo of their squadron that he'd pulled out of a library book. Sometimes he spoke, but today he was silent, breathing in the brisk, chilly air that burned his lungs. He didn't cry either, he hadn't in a long time. All he did was stand. Wishing he wasn't so alone.


End file.
